The Galileo commercial service is one part of the new services available from the Galileo portion of the European Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). In particular, features and services available from the Galileo system enable the development of GNSS based authentication applications encompassing the users' identity, positioning, velocity and timing.
In particular, vulnerabilities in the system could enable undesirable manipulation of data, possibly leading to misleading results. Therefore there is a need for an added level of verification of obtained positioning information before it could be used for authentication purposes.